Réveillon de Noel
by sandra-wesker
Summary: Un petit délire que j'avais écrit juste un peu avant Noel, il y a quelques années. Je viens de le retrouver sur mon pc et je vous en fait part.


Réveillons de Noël

Le 24 au soir, Sandra roula dans une forêt en direction de la maison de son père. Elle la vit alors, la maison était plus un manoir qu'autre chose. Aucune lumière extérieur n'étaient allumé. Les fleurs qui décoraient habituellement l'entrée étaient mortes depuis longtemps, pas surprenant lorsqu'on savait qui habitait ici. Une seule personne ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de garder le manoir. Sandra se gara à l'entrée, enfin à quarante mètre de l'entrée. Elle marchait vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendre un bruit derrière elle. Elle mit la main sur son Jackal sans pour autant de le sortir de son étui. Les bruits se firent de plus en plus près, jusqu'à se qu'elle sentit une respiration derrière elle. Sandra se retourna et vit un Hunter qui la suivait. Les lumières s'allumèrent alors et elle vit qu'elle était entourée de Hunter. Le hunter qui se trouvait derrière elle sauta et lui donna un coup de griffe dans le dos. Sa veste fut alors déchiré. Elle se baissa en tournant sur elle même et elle fit une jambette au hunter qui sauta pour l'esquiver mais Sandra le toucha de quelque centimètre qui lui fit seulement perdre l'équilibre. Elle sortir son Jackal et lui tira dessus. Le hunter reçu la balle en pleine tête et s'écroula sur le sol.

Sandra se releva et continua de courut car les autres Hunters devaient pas aimé perdre l'un des leurs. Elle accéléra et arriva enfin à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volé. Elle vit alors son père qui portait un pantalon noir, une veste noir et une chemise rouge. Il portait toujours sa paire de lunette de soleil.

Cet homme se nommait Albert Wesker le plus grand scientifique. Comme tout les autres étaient morts.

- Eh bien, comment trouves-tu mon nouveau chien de garde, lui demanda son père.

- Un peu trop agressif. Mais comme chien de garde ils sont parfait. Enfin presque comme il attaque avant de savoir si on est des voleurs ou non.

- Mais ils sont parfait pour avoir la paix. Si tu en veux un tu pourras aller d'en prendre un avant de partir.

- C'est trop gentil de ta pare, papa.

- Mais de rien je commence à en avoir un peu trop. Je sais pas pourquoi mais depuis un bout de temps ils ne s'entre-tuent plus.

- Sûrement car ils sont savent maintenant qui est le plus fort.

- Mais bon passons tu n'est pas venu pour me parler de mes expériences.

- Sais-tu quel jour on est ?

- Un jour qui est dans un mois de l'année.

- On est la veille de Noël.

- Noël ??? Cette fête qui ne sert à rien, dit Wesker.

- Shite ! J'ai oublié ton cadeau dans ma voiture.

- Alors va le chercher.

- Té tu fou avec tout tes Hunters qui doivent tourné autour.

Wesker se dirigea vers une fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Il vit les hunters qui sautaient sur le toit de la voiture qui était une décapotable donc le toit ne résista pas longtemps devant les monstres. Ils commencèrent à déchirer le cuir qui revêtait les bancs.

- La prochaine fois achète toi un char d'assaut pour venir ici car je crois que tu n'auras bientôt plus de voiture.

Sandra accourut vers la fenêtre.

- Ma voiture !

Elle se tourna vers son père.

- La prochaine fois qu'ils font ça je leur fais tous la peau, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Son père lui sourit et la regarda pendant un moment.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Sandra prit son Jackal à deux mains.

- Je vais y aller alors.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte mais son père lui mis la main sur l'épaule.

- Tu iras t'amuser avec eux demain.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Et ma voiture alors ?

- En bien ! Je vais t'en repayer une.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers une porte et elle s'ouvrit automatiquement. Sandra haussa les épaules et le suivit mais la porte resta fermer. Elle la toucha et il ne se passa toujours rien. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Joyeux Noël, cette voie sortit d'un haut-parleur.

Une porte blindé s'ouvrit alors derrière elle. Un entendit un hurlement et un missile se dirigea vers l'humaine. Sandra l'esquiva en fessait une simple roulade. Elle vit alors un Némésis vert se diriger vers elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Un Némésis normal aurait suffit.

Elle rangea son Jackal comme elle savait que cela ne lui servirait à rien contre ce monstre.

- SANDRA, cria le Némésis.

- J'aime pas quand on n'oublie le Wesker donc je vais devoir te le faire payer.

Elle retira ses lunettes soleils et sortit un couteau de combat de sa botte. Elle courut vers un mur, sauta et courut sur celui-ci. Elle sauta alors en l'air, fit une pirouette et donna un coup de couteau lorsqu'elle fut près du Némésis. L'arme se brisa sous l'impact. La peau du monstre était bien trop résistante pour ce genre d'arme.

Sandra fini sa pirouette au sol et se dirigea ensuite vers une porte. Mieux valait fuir et trouver une arme plus résistante et bien trouver Wesker pour lui faire désactiver le Némésis. Elle arriva dans un couloir, une porte se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle courut vers celle-ci pendant que le Némésis fessait sauter la porte de ses gonds. Il entra ensuite dans le couloir lorsque la porte fut tomber sur le sol mais Sandra était déjà passer de l'autre côté. Sandra regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une bibliothèque, des dizaines d'étagères remplit de livres meublait la pièce. Un escalier montait au deuxième étage et une porte se trouvait au fond du couloir.

Sandra courut vers les manches et les gravis sans trop de problème pendant que Némésis essayait d'enfoncer la porte mais celle-ci résistait toujours.

Elle arriva dans un nouveau couloir et une grille vint se placer devant la porte empêchant la jeune femme de faire demi-tour. Une porte se trouvait sur la droite et une autre dans le fond. Sandra avança donc vers celle de droite et l'ouvrit tranquillement. Elle entra dans une pièce où les murs étaient décorés d'épée de toute sorte.

- Tiens voilà quelque chose qui va me servir.

Elle avança vers un mur et cherchant une épée qui pourrait bien lui servir à donner une raclé à ce Némésis. L'arme qui attira son attention était un peu plus grand que les autres mais sa lame était aussi une grosse donc encore plus dévastatrice. Mais cette lame était trop grande pour être rangé dans un fourreau normal.

La jeune fille prit malgré tout la lame et le garde était de la bonne grosseur comme si l'épée avait été fabriqué pour elle. Sandra recula de quelque pas et fit tourner l'épée sur elle même. Elle fendit l'air sans aucune résistance même si son poids était considéré.

- Magnifique, dit Sandra dans un murmure.

Elle regarda dans la pièce pour trouver un fourreau de la bonne grandeur et à son plus grand bonheur elle en trouva un mais l'épée devait être rangé dans le dos. Cela de la dérangeait pas vraiment et même que ça fessait son plus grand bonheur comme elle ne serait pas déranger par le frottement de la lame sur son flanc.

La jeune femme quitta la petite pièce et se retrouva ne nouveau dans le même couloir qu'elle venait de quitter. Comme elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans la bibliothèque pour aller donner une rafler à Némésis. Elle opta pour la porte du fond et elle arriva dans une sorte de petite arène. La pièce était circulaire mais ne comportait aucune fenêtre ni décoration quelconque, seulement une porte de pierre qui était fermé. Elle avança et entendit un cliquetis et la porte de pierre s'ouvrir et une douzaine de zombie entrèrent dans l'arène.

Sandra qui ne souriait pas du tout, comme elle trouvait que son père exagérait beaucoup, mais comme elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tuer ses zombies. Car la porte de pierre se referma violemment lorsque les zombies en furent sortit.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et dégaina son épée. Elle pourrai donc apprendre à la manier sans danger comme les zombies étaient facile tuer, même sans arme. Elle aurai pu claquer des doigts et ils auraient été morts mais elle voulait s'amuser un peu et les zombies étaient parfais.

Elle fit tourner son épée et courut vers les zombies et en une simple fraction de seconde ils furent tous envoyé au tapis coupé en deux. La lame était donc très coupante. Les zombies continuèrent de se diriger vers l'humaine même si leur corps étaient divisé en deux. Ils avançaient avec leur bras. Sandra qui était assez loin d'eux fit un bond vers l'avant, en se dirigeant vers un zombie et lui coupa la tête net. Elle fit ainsi avec les onze autres.

Sandra replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte de pierre qui se soulevait tranquillement.

Némésis réapparut de nouveau derrière la grille et Sandra lui sourire légèrement avant de pointer sa nouvelle épée vers lui.

- Aller vient mon petit, vient que je te découpes en petit morceau.

Le monstre devant elle lança échapper un cri qui retendit dans le couloir.

- Allons, ne te fâche pas comme ça.

Elle rit légèrement avant de foncer vers lui mettant sa lame vers l'arrière et Némésis fonça à nouveau vers elle mais la jeune femme tourna sur elle, sa lame décrivant un grand cercle et elle vient couper le monstre au niveau du torse, lui faisait crier un cri de douleur.

- Alors…ça ne doit pas faire si mal.

La jeune femme fit un bond sur le côté, sa jambe droite atterrissant contre le mur à côté d'elle et elle bondit dans les airs, pointant la lame vers l'expérience biologique. Le métal de la lame s'enfonçant facilement dans le corps du monstre, le faisait saigner de nouveau.

Sandra rit encore une fois et tira sa lame vers le haut pour couper la bestiole sur toute sa longueur.

Némésis laissa échapper un nouveau cri avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

La jeune femme regarda sa lame qui contenait le sang de Némésis et elle la fit tourner dans les airs, c'est fou comment cette lame pouvait être légère et en même temps aussi dévastatrice.

Sandra lança sa lame dans les airs, le pommeau vers le haut et elle fit un pas sur le côté et la lame entra dans le fourreau dans un léger grincement.

Elle entendit alors des applaudissements dans son dos et elle se retourna vivement pour regarder son père.

- Alors aimes-tu mon cadeau de Noël ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Dépends si tu parles de ce Némésis, il est vraiment trop facile mais si tu veux parler de cette lame elle est superbe.

- Oui, je parles de l'épée, c'est le cadeau que je t'offres, tu ne croyais pas réellement que j'allais oublier quel jour on est aujourd'hui.

- Euh…non…enfin…

Son père rit légèrement.

- Au fait, quel était le cadeau que tu voulais m'offrir ?

- Hmm…seulement un dossier pour t'indiquer où se trouvait Chris Redfield et toute son équipe.

- Quoi…et tu l'as laissé dans ta voiture ?

- J'ai dit que je l'avais oublié.

- Mouais…mais maintenant que mes Hunters sont passés il ne reste plus rien de ce dossier.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espères.

- Bien sûr, que non après tout, je sais où il se trouve et je lui ai déjà envoyer un cadeau.

- Ah oui et c'est quoi ?

- Ma fille, tu es trop heureuse.

- Aller dit le moi.

Elle lui fit des yeux suppliant.

- Bon d'accord si tu le prends comme ça. Je lui ai envoyé à lui et à son groupe de STARS, une cargaison spéciale de monstre, ils vont s'amusé un bon moment.

- Tu es vraiment trop gentil.

- Je sais…je sais. Bon je t'invites à prendre un verre dans le salon si tu veux.

- Oui bonne idée.

La petite famille se dirigea alors vers la salon, pour y penser un beau réveillons.

Fin !!!

(lol délire, que j'ai enfin terminer pour l'avoir commencer Noël passer. Je sais je suis longue mais je viens de retomber dessus, c'est juste plate que je n'ai plus mes deux autres, fic de cadeau de Noël…enfin j'vais essayer de voir s'il n'y aurait pas des personnes qui les auraient gardé comme je sembles les avoir effacer de mon pc. La poisse, en plus elle était vraiment conne, mais bon, elle était trop drôle.)


End file.
